


our secret

by Hikari_Roll



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Roll/pseuds/Hikari_Roll
Summary: Bruce and Damian are father and son, Son Batman and Robin but they are also loversa secret that they have been keeping for three years for the rest of their family





	our secret

Hands ran through that tanned young skin in a sensual way and making sure that no part of her body

Like the hands, the lips also took a tour, kissing each part, sucking biting

Batmanvil was Batman and Robin only that the latter was sitting on the legs of Batman completely naked

D - Bat ... man I want it already inside  
B - holding her ass - It's not your punishment for disobeying  
D - Ahh but they deserved it and I ...  
B - Biting your shoulder - Remember justice not revenge  
D - Moving - You say it's a punishment but - touching a bundle and smiling - this wants to be inside of me  
B - Resisting the touch - Not yet  
D - Please, we both want it - he removes his mask - father mételo

Damian kisses his father and ends up giving in so Damian smiles and lowers his pants enough to free his father's great member fully awake

He licks his lips and takes it by placing him at his entrance and without waiting he bursts in with a pleasant moan

D - moving - Oh if I wanted to have him inside  
B - grunting - So narrow

Bruce takes Damian's hips and moves him hard, going deep and listening to the pleasurable moans that his son offered him only for him.

After several strokes more Bruce runs filling the interior of Damian and this runs between their bellies, look and share a passionate kiss

Several nights later

In the Wayne mansion there is a party organized by the head of the house.

In a corner Damian is completely upset by what he saw

Say - The guy who thinks to be with that face  
D - That does not interest you Dick  
Say - Oh come on Dami you always put that face every time Bruce is with girls  
D - Annoying - And if that's true  
Say - You know how it is, also remember that it is a facade  
D - Tt as if I will care

Damian decides to go to his room and Bruce notices his son's anger and goes after him. When he arrives he enters and begins to take off the suit annoying the image of his father with those women bothered him.

He was so involved in these thoughts that he did not notice that someone had entered his room until he felt strong arms around him and some lips on his neck

D - Father  
B - It's early for you to go to bed  
D - (annoyed) TT  
B - Maybe you're jealous to be with these women what with you

Start putting your hands inside the pants

D - you know what I hate, I do not like someone else to touch  
B - lick your ear - You know it's part of my Playboy role  
D - Still hated it

Damien's room is dark only the moon illuminated a little two silhouettes, Bruce had his son against the wall penetrating him with force while Damian tried to silence his voice not to be discovered

Then they knock on the door and without stopping moving Bruce talks

B - Yes?  
A - Master Bruce is waiting for you in the lounge  
B - I'll go right away - penetrates it more strongly- I'll just say good night to Damien

Damian bites his tongue because he feels how his father touched him that point that drives him crazy, until he feels how his interior is filled with his father's hot cum

B - Kissing her neck - Well, I'll go back to the party and you'll go to bed, I promise to return to continue  
D - I do not want you to be with those women

Bruce leaves Damian's body and puts him to bed

B - Arreglandose - I will try not to do it

He kisses him and leaves the room

Neither of them knew exactly when it started, they only remember the flirtatious looks and rubbing in the first year. In the second year they started kissing and touching each other, after Damian's death and resurrection they both knew they were in love

And now every time they showed how much they loved each other but hidden from everyone because as father and son it would not be well seen, every night or day when nobody saw them they kissed and after each mission they both ended up in bed consuming their love

A few months later

Bruce had Damian in 4 and rammed him hard while holding his hips to the degree of leaving marks on his skin

D - Ahh. Ahhh today you are very intense father Ahhh  
B -....  
D - Smiling maliciously - Or it will be Ahhh that you are jealous because I did it with Jon

Two days ago

Bruce arrives on a patrol and asks Alfred where is Damian who tells him he is in his room with Jon Kent, so he decides to go see them

Almost on reaching the fourth note the door was open and in it was Jon naked and on top of him was Damian who penetrated him with force and enjoyed the sensation of being inside Jon and dominating him

I presented

D - So Ahhh hit the target Ahhh father

Bruce turns to see his face, if he was upset about that but maybe he did not do the same with Jon's father

D - Abrazandolo - Father only you will be the only one who can take me and love me, although I admit that I like to take Jon does not compare to you own me  
B - I do not want anyone else to do it with you, you are my son and you are mine  
D - Besandolo - It will always be like this  
B - I love you Damian  
D - Like me father

They continue all night until they fall asleep, when dawn arrives they take a shower.

Inside the tub the water came out by the constant movement of Damian jumping on his father's member

B - I can know why you smile  
D - I just thought it would be fun to do the four of us  
B - The four of us?  
D - You know who I'm talking about  
B - Are you sure?  
D - Of course it will be fun, it will also be another way to hide our Secret

They both smile and kiss each other for no matter how they would hide their love making it their secret

End


End file.
